


Reach Out and Touch Faith

by fourteenlines



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourteenlines/pseuds/fourteenlines
Summary: Monica wasn't expecting her to come at all.Reyes/Scully...sort of.  Set post-William.
Relationships: Monica Reyes/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Reach Out and Touch Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted circa 2003 in an attempt to bribe CGB/mandysbitch. Too much Depeche Mode is bad for me.

She came that very night. Monica wasn't expecting her to come at all.

Dana should have gone to her mother's. But Monica didn't know what Dana had told her mother, and this was something that women must bear themselves.

She slid the chain through its channel and slowly opened the door.

"It's so empty, and I..." Dana stared intently at the wall.

"Come in."

Dana moved inside haltingly. "I'm not friends with women. I'm..."

Broken. That's what she was. "I know." Monica reached tentatively to stroke her face. Dana's eyes fluttered shut, and she sighed.

They could bear this together.


End file.
